Vampire Clans
Clan: A vampire group of shared "Blood" or heritage, who can trace their Generations back to a common ancestor, inparticular to the Third Generation. In Vampire: The Masquerade, the clans are the major vampire lineages that comprise vampiric society. Like all bloodlines, each clan has greater familiarity with a set of three Disciplines, a weakness largely unique to its members, and various stereotypes attributed to it as a result of a tendency to Embrace individuals with certain characteristics. The clans are generally differentiated and set above bloodlines by their greater number and influence throughout the world, identification with an Antediluvian progenitor, a history that reputedly extends back to the Second City, and clan weaknesses that were said to be handed down by Caine himself. In the modern nights, the thirteen recognized clans are: *Clan Assamite *Clan Brujah *Clan Followers of Set *Clan Gangrel *Clan Giovanni *Clan Lasombra *Clan Malkavian *Clan Nosferatu *Clan Ravnos *Clan Toreador *Clan Tremere *Clan Tzimisce *Clan Ventrue Two of the above lineages, the Giovanni and Tremere, are actually recent replacements, having begun as bloodlines and risen to clan status within the last millennia after mostly wiping out Clan Cappadocian and Clan Salubri, respectively. Even though members of these fallen clans may yet survive, with their numbers so small and their Antediluvians destroyed they have been relegated to bloodline status, particularly as knowledge of their existence is gradually forgotten. On the other hand, several clans have held onto their positions despite the fact that their Antediluvians are believed to be dead. Likewise, the Ravnos are nearly extinct following the destruction of their progenitor during the Week of Nightmares, but they are still considered a clan (though some speculate that another bloodline will rise to take their place). 'Dark Age Clans' The clans in Dark Ages: Vampire are slightly different to those presented in Vampire: The Masquerade. The original thirteen clans still exist, and division of loyalties is very different, as the Camarilla and Sabbat are still over two centuries away. The clans are divided by ideology into a semi-caste structure, being High and Low Clans. While there is no game mechanic for dividing the two groups, one can expect others to behave a certain way towards you based upon whether you come from a High or Low Clan. The High Clans are: *Brujah *Cappadocian *Lasombra *Toreador *Tzimisce *Ventrue The Low Clans are comprised of members of the following clans: *Assamites (Warriors, Sorcerers and Viziers) *Followers of Set *Gangrel *Malkavian *Nosferatu *Ravnos *Tremere It is worth noting that in the year 1230 AD, Clan Tremere are still thought of as usurpers; ones who have drained the heart's blood of the Salubri (who are considered to be "noble" vampires, despite the claims of demon worship). Thus the Tremere are frowned upon by other clans, their campaign of misinformation against the Salubri not yet having borne fruit. Details of the other Dark Ages clans and bloodlines (Salubri, Baali, Laibon, Lamia, Lhiannan and Gargoyles) are found in supplemental books for players and and Storytellers. Some of these, particularly the Baali, are treated solely as antagonists, not for use as player characters. Category:Assamite Category:Brujah Category:Followers of Set Category:Gangrel Category:Giovanni Category:Lasombra Category:Malkavian Category:Nosferatu Category:Ravnos Category:Toreador Category:Tremere Category:Tzimisce Category:Ventrue